Saved and Rejoined
by Dueler312
Summary: Summary in the prolouge.
1. Prolouge

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Prologue

_Cole has been doing drugs, and is about to break, when Starr finds him, knowing that he has been on drugs. She tries to help him, but nothing helps, and after Cole does something that endangers Starr's life, that Cole sees that this is not him. Plus, Jessica is home, but feels weird around Chloe, and still has that sad feeling whenever she's around her. Will she figure out that the baby she's holding is actually Starr and Cole's baby? _


	2. Chapter 1

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 1

Starr was at her locker, getting her things ready for her next class, but at the same time, couldn't stop worrying about Cole. She had found out that he started to take drugs again, and she felt that he was going down a downward spiral. Her mind was working overtime. She wanted to help the man that she loved, even though they weren't together, but she didn't know how.

"Come on, Starr," she said to herself. "You know you have to help him. You got the answer inside of you. Where is it though?"

'Talking to yourself again?" asked Langston. She and Markko just walked up to her.

"I'm just really worried about Cole, you guys," Starr admitted as she closed her locker door, after getting the things she needed for her next class.

"Yeah, I can't believe he would do this again," said Langston. Markko though was looking like he was thinking of something. Starr noticed him and asked, "Okay, what are you thinking in that brain of yours, Markko?" Langston turned to look at her boyfriend to listen to this.

"Well, I think maybe he's doing it to suppress it all down," said Markko.

"Well, he could talk to us if he wanted," said Starr. "I mean we are his friends, right?"

"Well, I'm not saying what he's doing is right," said Markko, as he tried to explain. "But Cole has gone through a lot, with I mean you guys losing your baby, finding out your dad was holding his mom, and his mom not knowing who she was, and turning into someone that he doesn't know."

"Well someone needs to put some sense into him, otherwise he could lose more than just us," said Langston, nodding her head to where Cole was. He closed the door of his locker with more then force then anything. "And that someone has to be us. We got to try to get to him before the end of the day." Starr thought about what her best friend said, and then said herself, "No, Langston."

"What do you mean, no, Starr?" asked Markko.

"What I mean is, that I think I'm going to be the only one who can get through to him," she explained. Langston and Markko looked surprised.

"Are you sure, Starr?" asked Langston.

"Yeah, I mean, with the way Cole is right now-" Markko said, but Starr interrupted him.

'Look I know you guys are his friends as well. And you guys have been great to both of us, but I think I can get to Cole, because even though we not together, we still love each other, and I have a pretty good feeling that love may help me get through to him." Langston and Markko looked at each other, and then back at Starr.

"You know its not going to be easy," said Langston. Markko agreed.

"I know, but if things in life were that easy, we wouldn't be were we are," said Starr, as she thought about how she was going to try to get through to Cole. Unfortunately her thought got interrupted by Cole slamming Asher into the lockers, as he just insulted him badly.

"Hey man, calm down," he said.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Joplin heard the commotion and came to investigate.

Cole looked at Mr. Joplin, to Asher, to everyone who was watching him, including his friends. "Nothing," said Cole, as he let go of Asher, and walked away from the scene. From what she just saw, she knew that she had to help get the Cole that she knew and loved back.

Over at Llanfair, Natalie and her fiancé, Jared, were watching over Bree and Chloe, still unaware that they had Starr and Cole's child, Hope.

"Oh aren't you just a sweet little one," Natalie said to Chloe. Chloe reached up and grab a little bit of Natalie's hair, and tried to chew on it a little. "Hey, that's my hair there."

"Need help!" The shout came from Jared, who walked really funny into the front room, where Natalie and Chloe were. The reason for the funny walk was that Bree was hanging on tight on one of Jared's legs.

"Okay, you," said Natalie, who laid Chloe in her carrier. "Its time for you to let go of him." Natalie tried to unlock her fingers, but Bree fought back a little, shaking her head.

"Do you want me to get onto you?" asked Natalie.

"I think I got something that may catch her interest," said Viki who just walked in. "In fact, it something about your mom." Bree let go of Jared's leg, and asked, "What about Mommy?"

"What's the news about Jess?" asked Natalie as well, with Jared listening while rubbing his leg.

"She may be able to come home soon," Viki announced.

"Wait, what about Tess? I thought they were still having trouble trying to contain her," asked Jared, keeping a little quiet around Bree, who still didn't know about her mother's illness.

"Well, they actually managed to finally get her to stop, and Jessica has been improving," Viki explained. "Now she is still a little fragile at the moment, so don't try to doing anything like extreme."

"You mean Mommy could get sick again?" asked Bree.

"That's could be possible, Bree," said Viki. "So you better be on your best behavior, okay?" Bree nodded.

"Good. Now how would you like to help me make some brownies?" asked Viki. Bree nodded, and went in the kitchen with Viki.

"She definitely loves Brownies, huh?" asked Jared.

"About as much as she loved your leg," Natalie joked. Jared just smiled and gave Natalie a good kiss on the lips.

Over at St. Ann's, Jessica was packing for trip back to home. She just couldn't wait until to see her two girls. As she thought about them though, she still had that sad feeling she felt, whenever she thought about Chloe. She just couldn't pin it down why she always felt sad. She thought at first it was because her baby was alive, and her Cousin Starr's baby had died, but after feeling more of that sadness time and time again, she knew that it couldn't be it.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" asked Brody. He was on the verge of recovery, but still needed a little more time at St. Ann's.

Jessica smiled and said, "I'm just happy that I will be able to see my girls again." She then had that sad feeling again, but pushed it aside for now.

"Well, those girls have been away from their mother long enough," said Brody. "They are going to be happy to see you." Jessica smiled at her close friend that she made here at St. Ann's.

"Hey, you ready to go," someone asked. Clint, Jessica's father, had come to pick her up.

"I sure am, Dad," said Jessica. She picked her stuff up, with some help from Clint and Brody, and Jessica made her way out of St. Ann's. Unfortunately, Brody couldn't leave the facility, as he was confined there until he was confirmed that he was better. He watched as Clint and Jess headed away.

Later on that day, Cole was on the pier. He has some painkiller drugs, and was about to take them, when someone said, "Cole, don't do it." Cole turned around, and saw that it was Starr.

_(A/N: How do you think Starr's going to try to get through to Cole? And will Jessica figure out why she has this sad feeling when she thinks of Chloe? Stay tuned.)_


	3. Chapter 2

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 2

Cole saw Starr walk to him, with the drugs in his hands still. "Cole, you don't want to do this," said Starr.

"Why not?" asked Cole. "At least it'll make the pain go away." He then proceeds to put the pills in his mouth, but Starr grabbed his hand and took the pills and threw them in the water.

"Starr, why did you do that?" Cole asked, nearly yelling at her.

"Because Cole, the only thing those things are doing is causing more pain, and you need to wake up and see that. Remember what happened last time when you took those steroids?" Starr said, hoping that she would trigger his memory of that.

"Starr, that is completely different," said Cole.

"How so?" said Starr. "Because right now, not only are you're hurting yourself, you're hurting me as well." Starr was nearly about to go into tears.

"Starr, that stuff is the only thing that doesn't make it HURT!" Cole said, yelling out the last word. Unfortunately, that made Starr jump, and she slipped, nearly falling in the water. Starr screamed, but then heard Cole yell her name, and stopped, with her foot just a couple of millimeters from the water. Cole had grabbed her, and was trying to pull her up, while holding onto a wooden pole. He didn't have a good grip on it though, and his fingers were slipping, because of the drugs he was using. But Cole was determined to not let Starr fall in.

"Hang on, Starr," said Cole, but Starr saw that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, and hope that either he would pull them up together, or someone would help them.

Over at Llanfair, Natalie and Jared were getting ready for Jessica's return. They were making sure that everything was I order, when they smelled something stinky.

"Oh boy, Chloe had to do that now," said Natalie, as she picked up the little girl and went to go change her diaper.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Jared went to answer it. Jared then said as he opened the door, "Welcome home." Jessica was at the front door, with Clint right behind her with some of her stuff.

"Thanks, Jared," said Jessica and she walked right in to her home. Jared took some of the stuff from Clint and set it down near the steps, while Jessica walked in to the living room.

"Mommy," someone said. Bree came coming from the kitchen, and hugged her mother on the legs.

"Hey Bree," Jessica said to her daughter. She went down and hugged her as well, as soon as Bree let loose of her legs.

"Hey there, Jess," said Natalie, walking in with Viki, and holding Chloe.

"Hey, Natalie, and hello to you too," Jessica said, as she took Chloe in her arms. Just then, as she looked at the face of the newborn, she felt that sad feeling again, only it felt stronger.

"Jessica, are you all right?" asked Viki, who noticed her daughter looking a little down. Jessica shook her head a little, and said, "Um, yeah. I'm just a little tired. Can you take Chloe for me, Dad?"

"Sure honey," said Clint, as he took Chloe in his arms, and Jessica walked up the stairs to her bed.

"Wonder what that was about?" asked Natalie.

"Well, she's just probably tired, Natalie," said Clint, as he bounced little Chloe in his arms. Natalie though wasn't certain.

Back at the pier, Cole was starting to lose his grip while trying to hold to Starr and pull her back up. Cole knew that he had one shot, and with he quickly let go of the pole, only to grab it again with his full hand, and pull Starr up, with the result of both of them landing on the floor of the dock. Both of them were breathing hard, and then Starr look at Cole, and said, "Thanks." Cole didn't say anything, but he had a fearful look in his eye, and then got up and ran away from the pier. Starr called him to come back, but Cole either ignored her, or didn't hear her.

"Oh, Cole," Starr said, really worried.

"Everything okay, here?" someone called from behind Starr. It was a worker from the pier.

"Um, yeah, everything is fine," said Starr, and she walked off, to find Cole and dig the man she fell in love with out of him.

Cole kept running and running until he could run no more. He ended up stopping at the park, exhausted and out of breath. He just couldn't believe what had happened, He nearly hurt someone he deeply cared for, all because of drugs. Cole then fell to his knees, and began to cry in his hands.

"Why is this happening to me?" said Cole. "I nearly hurt one of my closet friends, and all because of some drugs?" Cole remember why he started to take them, because of what was happening in his life, his mom, not remembering who she was, acting as someone he didn't know, and the loss of his baby. He just couldn't believe that it came down to nearly hurting a young woman he cared about more than anything in the world. Hr then took whatever drugs he had and threw them on the ground, and then started stomping down on them, until he collapsed onto the ground.

He laid there for two minutes, until the touch that he loved came to him. Starr had found him, and was worried. "Cole," she said. Cole then wrapped his arms around Starr really tight and held on to her, with Starr doing the same, rubbing his back, telling him that it's going to be okay. Starr lifted him up real carefully, and directed him towards a bench.

"Cole," said Starr. "It's okay."

"No its not," said Cole. "I nearly did the same thing when I was taking those steroids. I never wanted to do that to you again, but I did."

"Cole, I admit, I was angry when you were on drugs again, but I also knew what was going on that you were trying to avoid," said Starr. "You can't just bottle them, Cole. You need to talk to someone, anyone; either, John, Markko, Langston, Nora, or," she hesitated a little before saying, "me."

Cole just took a deep breath and then said, "Can you just hold and be with me right now. Starr just nodded, and wrapped Cole in her arms. She was really wanting to help him get his life back together, after all that has happened. And she was going to make sure that nothing or no one would harm Cole again.

_(A/N: Can Starr help Cole get his life back together? Stay tuned.)_


	4. Chapter 3

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 3

Starr was still holding on tight to Cole in the park, trying to comfort him. Cole was still down after what he nearly did. He vowed that he would never hurt Starr like that again, but he nearly had, and just couldn't shake it out of his mind. Starr saw that he was in his mind again, and called out to him.

"You okay, Cole?" she asked Cole looked up at Starr, and then said, "No, I'm not." He tried to pull away, but Starr held on to him.

"Cole, it's going to be okay," said Starr.

"How can it be?" asked Cole, standing up and walking away a little. "I made a promise to myself to never hurt you like that again, and I broke that promise." Starr went to him and tried to comfort him, but Cole didn't really want any comfort. Finally Cole said, "I got to go, Starr," and he headed off in the direction toward the Buchanan Mansion. Starr watched him as he went off. She knew how bad Cole was hurting, because somehow, she felt it in her heart as well, and she didn't want Cole to feel that way. She needed to talk to someone, and she knew that person was, but she decided to wait until the morning. She then hurried home before someone would start worrying about her.

Everyone was asleep when Starr got home. She lightly climbed the stairs and headed to her room. She put her purse down and took a deep breath. She couldn't stop worrying about Cole. She was so worried that she didn't notice that Langston had walked in.

"Starr, are you okay?" she asked. Starr took another deep breath, and then didn't answer, but just hugged Langston real tight. Langston then knew that something was really wrong.

Jessica was in her room, getting ready for bed. She had said good night to Chloe and Bree and laid down and went to sleep. Just as she did, she starting having some kind of weird dream. She was in a weird place when she saw Tess, one of her alter-egos.

"What are you doing in my mind, Tess? You shouldn't be here," said Jessica.

"Then you better do something, because that baby isn't the one I gave birth to," said Tess.

"Yeah, because I gave birth to it," said Jessica.

"No, I mean that's not baby that was inside us," Tess argued back.

"And how would you know that?" asked Jessica.

"Ask our gatekeeper, or open your eyes," said Tess. "I know about that feeling you get when you think about Chloe, and you know what it means."

"Yeah, because-" but Jess didn't get that far, because someone had grabbed Tess around the mouth. It was Bess.

"Time for you to return, and don't worry," Bess directed at Jessica. "That feeling will go away." and she and Tess disappeared, which made Jess wake up.

"What did Tess mean by I already know what that feeling means?" she asked herself. She pondered that as she lay down on her bed to go back to sleep.

Starr was still hanging tight to Langston until a minute later when she let go. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"Hey, it's okay," said Langston. "I take it things didn't go well with Cole huh?" she asked.

"Not exactly," said Starr. She lay onto Langston of all that had happened. When she finished, Langston was in complete shock.

"Wow! Talk about an intense night there," said Langston.

"Yeah. Right now, I think he's just lost right now, Langston, with everything that has happened in his life," said Starr. "I really want to help him, but I need him to let me in." Langston just stood there, seeing her best friend looking real down. Then she went and wrapped her arm around Starr and said, "Hey, if anyone can get through to Cole, it's you. Its what you said, remember?"

Starr chuckled a little, and said, "Way to use my own words against me." Langston gave her a hug, and that's when Starr knew. She had to stop at nothing to get the boy, who became the man she has loved the most, opened back up and to the way that he was.

The next day, Starr was at her locker, when Mr. Joplin walked by her.

"Hey Starr, is everything okay?" Starr was still a little down from last night.

"Yeah, I am," Starr answered.

"This wouldn't have to do with Cole would it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does, but this is something I really need to do by myself," said Starr.

"Are you sure, Starr, because I can help by trying to talk him?" Schyler offered.

"I'm sure," said Starr. "I know I can get through to him, and I'm not going to stop." Schyler looked at Starr, and then over at Cole. Then he said before he left, "He's definitely lucky to have you helping him getting his life back." Starr smiled as he walked away. He was right. Ever since she met Cole, Starr had this feeling that was just growing stronger, and its has been still been growing strong up to this day. Starr didn't notice though that while she was thinking this, Cole had walked up to her.

"Hey," he said. He was still looking a little down from last night as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Starr.

"A little," said Cole. "Hey, are you doing anything after school?" he asked.

"No, why?" asked Starr. She started to get a little suspicious.

"I want to meet you in the park, where we had that 'Starr-like kiss,'" said Cole. He then walked off. Starr was a little confused, but then figured why he wanted to meet there. It was where they got together as a couple, and she realized that would be a perfect spot to help him. Starr put aside though as she had to get to class, as she was late because the final bell rang.

Over at Llanfair, Jessica was eating with Jared and Natalie, still thinking about that dream of where Tess came to her, and then Bess took her away.

"Jess, are you okay?" asked Natalie.

"Um, yeah," said Jessica. "I think I'm going to go lie down, I didn't get much sleep last night." Jessica then put her dish in the sink and headed upstairs.

"What was that about?" asked Jared.

"I don't know," said Natalie.

Jessica was going over what Tess said in her dream. She knew about her that feeling of sadness whenever she thought about Chloe, and when it was stronger when she held her baby daughter, but she knew that because she was a part of her. She still wondered though why Tess was still saying that baby wasn't hers. Jess then figured that she had to figure this out, before this feeling drives her crazy.

_(A/N: How will Jess figure out this mystery? And will Starr be able to get Cole to open up to her? Stay tuned.) _


	5. Chapter 4

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 4

As soon as the final bell rang, Starr had headed over to her locker and put her stuff up, and then hurried over to the park. Cole wasn't there yet, so she sat down and waited. She though looked at the spot, as she remembered how she and Cole got together at this place, even though their parents had forbidden it, and how Starr had shown him for who she was. She was so well into that memory that she didn't realize that she had company.

"Daydreaming, Starr?" someone behind her said. Starr looked up, expecting to see Cole, but it was actually her Aunt Viki instead. "Actually, I was remembering something," Starr said as Aunt Viki sat down.

"I take it its about some boy?" her Aunt started to tease.

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm here. Cole wanted to meet me here," said Starr.

"Ooh, what for?" Aunt Viki asked.

"Probably about what has been happening since our baby's death," Starr answered. Aunt Viki looked a little confused, and Starr told her what Cole had been doing, and what had happened yesterday. .

"Wow, I'm pretty shocked at that," Viki said. "I don't know, Starr, do you think you own him this meeting?"

"I do," said Starr. "I mean, he's gone through so much, with finding out that his mom is alive, but not really knowing him and pushing away, finding out that my dad had held her all those months and didn't tell her about him, and losing the baby. I mean, that's a lot to put on one person."

"You definitely know how to see the good in people, Starr," said Viki. Starr smiled and said, "That and I'm not afraid to stand up for anyone or myself. Cole told me that's what made him fall in love with me."

"And its still the reason why I love you," said Cole, who was standing from behind the bench.

"How long have you been there?" asked Starr.

"Only for a few seconds," said Cole.

"Well, I can see this is a conversation you two need to have alone, so I will let you have it, and get out your guys way," Viki said with a smile. Starr and Cole both laughed, and both thanked Viki.

"Oh, Hey Starr, before I forget, Jessica is back home, and she's has been wanting to see you," Viki called to them.

"No problem, I'll try to stop by," said Starr. Viki then headed out. Cole sat down where Viki was.

"I take it you two were talking about me?" asked Cole.

"Well, yeah," said Starr. "She has help me through much of this. She actually saw me when I was remembering when we became a couple here that night at this bench."

"I was remembering that as well, when I was walking up to here," said Cole. "Ever since then though we been through a whole bunch of things, even though we're not a couple anymore."

"Well, the pregnancy did put a big rough spot on us, and with me wanting to give the baby away," said Starr.

"Yeah, but we did get close again as friends, and," Cole went silent as he said that. Starr looked at him, wondering what was wrong. "And what, Cole?" asked Starr.

Cole took a deep breath and said, "I can't live without you anymore, Starr." Starr looked at Cole, but didn't say anything. She had a look of confusion, but then noticed that her lips were approaching Cole's, and his were coming as well, until they connected. They pulled back a little, not knowing if they want this, but then continue kissing, though slowly, as they wanted to enjoy it. They then stop, as they needed a little air. Cole then said with a smile, "I think you may know what my question is, huh?" Starr smiled and said, "Well, I think this may be a good answer for you," said Starr, and she planted her lips once more on Cole as he accepted the kiss. They then hugged, with both of them thinking in their heads that they were glad to be back together, knowing that their love had grown stronger than it has been.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here, and go celebrate a little?" Starr suggested.

"Where to then?" asked Cole.

"Well, I know that Langston is with Markko at the diner, and I know those two would want to hear the news from us," said Starr.

"Well I know those two will definitely be happy?" said Cole. They both smiled at each other again, and Cole helped Starr up and they started to leave the park.

As they went through the exit, They heard someone said, "I take it you two are back together again, huh?", from the entrance. They both turned and saw Starr's father.

"Are you spying on us now?" Cole said, sounding a little angry.

"Cole, don't," said Starr.

"Hey, don't worry, I wasn't spying. I just saw your two hands linked together, and I just assumed it," said Todd.

"Well, yeah we are," said Starr. "Why, because if you're thinking-"

"Whoa, Starr," said Todd. "I'm not thinking of separating you two, besides, I would be breaking what I promised myself trying to find that person who I was when I held you, and I don't think want Marty's rage on me, okay. Besides, I was just heading for a walk in the park anyways. Later." Todd then headed into the park.

Cole was looking at Todd like he was about to pounce on him. "I really wish he was in jail," said Cole. Starr wrapped her arms around him and said, "Hey, just forget about my father right now, okay. He may be trying to make up for what he has done, but he still has to pay, and besides, we got something to celebrate with our friends, remember?"

Cole just smiled as he looked down at Starr and said, "I don't know how you do it, but you always can make me smile and feel good."

Starr just smiled and blushed a little. "I love you, Cole," she said.

"I love you too, Starr," said Cole, and they headed on the way to the diner to let their friends know the good news.

Sure enough Langston and Markko were at the diner. Langston was sitting in the front, while Markko was talking to her. Lola was also there as well, as they were talking, when Starr and Cole were walking in.

"Hey guys," said Starr.

"Hey, you two," said Langston. "I take it things are okay?" she asked.

"Actually things are better then okay," he said, glancing at Starr. Markko caught that glance, and knew right away. "Something tells me Lang that our two best friends are hooked onto each other again," he said with a smile.

"You're definitely catching on, Markko," she said as she sat down right next to Lola, with Cole sitting down right next to her.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you guys," Langston said, jumping off her seat and hugging her two friends.

"They really are in love, huh?" Lola asked Markko.

"Hey, you wouldn't be able to use anything to separate those two," said Markko. Lola smiled, as she ordered some coffees for all of them to celebrate.

_(A/N: Starr and Cole may be back together, but they still don't know that their baby is still alive. Stay tuned as Starr visits Jessica in the next chapter.)_


	6. Chapter 5

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 5

Jess was fixing herself a snack in the kitchen when she heard something. "Someone there?" she asked. She looked around, and saw that it was only Bree, playing with Chloe. Jess just smiled, and continued with making a sandwich for herself. Then she heard the noise again.

"Okay, who's here?" asked Jess. She looked around, but still saw only her two daughters.

"Jess, that isn't our baby. You have to believe me." Jess looked around, thinking that she heard Tess's voice. She really wanted to get this ended, and think she knew how, but she wanted to talk her parents to get their opinion first.

Starr and Langston arrived home and headed for Starr's room. While they were putting their stuff, Starr took a deep breath, with a grin that Langston noticed right away.

"You know, if you don't stop smiling soon, your face is going to stay that way," joked Langston.

"Well, maybe I want to keep it on me," said Starr, giggling a little.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hey, can you girls keep it down a little; I just got Jack and Sam to sleep."

"Sorry, Mom," said Starr. Blair then noticed the smile and asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

"I think I better leave you two alone," said Langston, and she grabbed her purse and headed off for her room. Once the door was shut, Blair asked, "Okay what happened?"

Starr took a deep breath and started to speak. "Let's just say, your daughter got her love back." Blair looked a little confused at first, but then caught on. "Hold on," she said as she moved closer to Starr. "You're not saying-"

Starr nodded and said, "Cole and I got back together."

"But how, I thought that you weren't close to being back to that stage yet," said Blair. "Plus, I thought that he was so out of it, because he got hooked on those drugs." Starr nodded to her bed and sat down, with her mother sitting on the other side.

"Well, here's the thing," Starr began to say. "I just couldn't take it seeing him go down like that anymore, and I knew I had to do something."

"Well, you know you could have gotten in danger yourself, Starr," said Blair.

"I know, Mom," Starr admitted, "but you know I would do anything possible for the people I care about. And then I confronted Cole at the pier, saying that he needed help, and that's when things got a little scary."

"Hold it, he didn't push you off, did he?" asked Blair, her voice rising,

"No, mom he didn't. He did scream a little, which spooked me, and I nearly fell in the water, but Cole quickly caught me, and he pulled me up with some difficulty."

Blair was taking time to process all that happened. "Okay, then what happened?" she asked, wanting to hear the whole story.

"Well, Cole was surprised at what had happened, and then he threw the drugs in the water, and ran off, and I followed him to the park, where he was talking about how he nearly hurt me, and didn't want to do that again, and I went to Cole and comforted and talked to him, and just then, a while ago, we were talking about it, and one thing led to another." Starr stopped and waited to hear what her mom said, and then Blair said with a smile, "You know, it's a good thing, that Cole has you to look after him." Starr smiled and hugged her mother. Unfortunately, their hug was interrupted when they heard a video game system in the next room.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, while I go punish your brother for playing games when its bedtime," said Blair. Starr shook her head as she watched her mom leave, calling out Jack for playing video games when he was supposed to be sleeping. Starr got ready for bed and was about to go to sleep when she her cell phone vibrated. Starr knew there was only one person who would call her at night, and sure enough, she was right, as she saw Cole calling her.

"Calling to say good night?" she asked as she answered.

"Yeah, and to thank you," said Cole.

"What for?" asked Starr.

"For never giving up on me," said Cole.

"Well, I wasn't afraid to stop, and you said that's what you love about me," Starr said. And even though she couldn't see it, she knew her man was smiling.

"Well, I going to get to bed," said Cole. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Cole," said Starr. "Night." She hanged up, and after putting her phone on the charger, lay down to went to sleep, with having good dreams of Cole.

Next day over at Llanfair, Natalie was fixing breakfast along with Lois, when Jessica walked down the stairs, though looking really tired.

"Are you okay, Jess?" asked Natalie.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night," Jessica answered. "For some reason I keep seeing Tess in my mind, trying to tell me something about Chloe."

"If you ask me," said Natalie, "I think that's her way of trying to get out again."

"I don't know," Jess said, thinking about the conversation she wanted to have with her mom and dad later today. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Lois, and she went to answer it. "Oh hey, Starr."

Natalie and Jessica turned around to see their cousin walk in.

"Starr! What are you doing here?" asked Natalie. "Although it is good to see you."

"Well, I haven't visited in a while, plus I heard you finally got out of St. Ann's, Jess," said Starr, going over to hugging her.

"I am, but I'm still a little fragile, okay," Jess warned her. Starr nodded.

"Hey, you want join to join us for breakfast?" asked Natalie.

"Sure, I can stay for a while," said Starr. Jess noticed that Starr had a really big smile.

"So, anything big happen to you?" asked Jessica.

"Actually, something big did happen," said Starr.

"Well, what is it," asked Natalie, who was cracking some more eggs for Starr.

Starr took a deep breath before saying, "Cole and I got back together."

"Aww. You two just can't seem to stay away from each other," Jessica teased.

"Ha, Ha, very funny, Jessica," said Starr, laughing as she sat down, right next to Chloe in her high chair. "Hey there, little Chloe," she said to her. Chloe laughed a bunch at Starr.

"She really loves you, Starr," said Jess.

"Yeah, she does," said Starr. "You know, not that I'm saying that she will, but she almost looks like me a little. "

"Well, how would you know, Starr?" asked Natalie, setting the eggs and biscuits down in front of them.

"Well, I have looked at my baby pictures, Natalie," said Starr.

"Hey, whoever she looks like, she's definitely going to be my little girl," Jessica said, mostly to Chloe. Chloe looked at her, and laughed, but Jessica felt that strange feeling and looked at her. She nearly did look like Starr, Jessica thought, but threw it aside, knowing that wasn't going to change their relationship, as she, Natalie, Starr, and Chloe, along with Bree who ran down stairs for it, starting eating.

_(A/N: Stay tuned to find out what happens next.)_


	7. Chapter 6

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 6

Later on that day at Llanfair, Viki was in the front room, with Clint, who was discussing with her what Matthew was doing.

"You got to be kidding me, Why is Matthew still doing drugs? I thought he was better than that," said Viki.

"I don't know," said Clint. "Bo and Nora have been trying to get him to stop, but every time they find him with more."

"Well, maybe Cole can talk to him, I mean he did use drugs once, and he may be able to get through to him," Viki suggested.

"He tried, and still is, along with Starr and the others' help," said Clint. "Oh, Jess!" he just added. Viki turned around and saw Jessica walking in to the front room.

Jess saw that she walked into something, "Um, I can come back later if you guys are busy," she said.

"Jess, honey, we are never too busy for you," said Viki.

"Your mother's right," said Clint. "Now what do you need?"

Jess took a deep breath and said, " I need you guys to help me with something."

"What do you need help with?" asked Clint.

"I need to visit the cottage again," Jess revealed.

"Why's that?" asked Viki.

Jess knew she had to tell her parents soon. "I don't know, its just that whenever I look at Chloe, I somehow get a strange feeling, like something sad."

"A sad feeling, with your daughter?" Viki asked, confused.

"Yeah, its been happening for a while now, and then sometimes at night, I keep dreaming about Tess, saying something about Chloe," she said.

"What about Chloe?" asked Clint.

"Well, she keeps saying that Chloe is not ours, even though I told her that she's mine, but I can't seem to shake it," say Jess. "And I think that maybe if I go back to the cottage to the night that my baby was born, I think I may be able to figure out why Tess is doing this to me."

Viki and Clint looked at each other, and then said, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Wait, you want to do it now?" Jessica asked, a little surprised.

"Well, the sooner we can find out why Tess keeps telling you these things, the quicker we can get her to integrate with you and Bess," Viki said, grabbing her coat.

Jess smiled and then said, "I'll go get my coat then," and hurried off.

"I wonder why Tess isn't letting the baby thing go," said Clint.

"Well, maybe we'll get the answers when we get there," said Viki, as she and Clint walked out with Jessica, who came downstairs with her coat, and headed to the cottage.

Meanwhile, Starr and Cole were hanging out at the diner with Langston and Markko at a booth. Markko wasn't working that day, so it was a chance that the four of them got to hang out with each other. They were also talking about the way Matthew was heading.

"I just don't believe Matthew is doing this," said Starr. "I mean he's such a good kid."

"Well, he may have been pressured to do it, just like I was with the steroids and then those pills," said Cole.

"Well, we got to try to get to see that all he's doing is hurting himself," said Langston.

"Well, we got to think of something good, because I'm running out of ideas," said Cole. "I really don't want him going down the road I went."

"Hey, don't worry, Cole," said Markko. "We're going to make sure that Matthew gets some help, and hopefully stop this." Cole looked a little down, and Starr saw it immediately, so she rubbed his arm and said, "It's going to be okay, Cole." Cole still though didn't look sure.

"Hey, is that him there," Langston said, looking out in the window. Starr, Markko, and Cole looked out and sure enough it was Matthew, hanging with Becca and another older teen, who was getting in the driver seat of a car. Sure enough the car took off with all three.

"I hope we can do something, because I'm really worried," said Starr.

"Tell you what, Why don't we go see a movie," Langston suggested.

"As long as it's not another chick flick," said Markko.

"Yeah I got to go with him," said Cole.

"Oh please, you guys had your choice last time," Starr said with a little laugh.

"Come on, I can't go through another chick flick," Markko said as they walked out of the diner. Unfortunately, their conversation got halted when they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Cole shouted out when they heard it.

"It sounded like it came for over there," Starr said, pointing over to the salon. All four of them went to see what made the crash. They wished they hadn't though when they saw that it was the car that Matthew left in earlier.

"Oh my god!" Starr yelled out. Langston grabbed her phone to call for help, while Cole and Markko headed over to the car to try to get Matthew and the passengers out.

Cole went to the back door and grabbed Matthew out, while Markko got Becca on the other side. Cole then tried to get to the driver, but the car door was stuck.

"I can't get it open," said Cole. Markko hurried to come help, and they tried as best as they could to get the driver out.

After Langston had called for help, she and Starr were checking to make sure that Matthew and Becca were okay.

"I can't believe this," said Starr. "This is just like with Henry."

"I know," said Langston.

Cole and Markko were still trying to get the door opened when finally it popped off of the car. Markko grabbed the driver and pulled him out, and with Cole, managed to get him away from the totaled car.

"What happened?" the driver said, but then went unconscious. Just then they heard an grunt.

"What happened?" Matthew had spoken, and was about to sit up, when Starr held down.

"Matthew, stay down, You may have injuries you don't know about," said Starr. Matthew just laid his head down. Starr looked at Cole and her friends. They knew that it was going to be a long night..

_(A/N: Starr and her friends may have saved Matthew, but will Matthew learn from this. And will visiting the cottage help Jess find out about Chloe being Starr and Cole's? Stay tuned.)_


	8. Chapter 7

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 7

Starr and the others were still watching over Matthew, Becca, and the driver by the time cops and ambulences arrived, but that meant Bo was also there as well, and he was worried when he heard about Matthew being in a car crash.

"Oh my," said Bo, who went up to Starr and Cole who were checking Matthew. "What happened?" he asked the two teens.

"Well, we didn't see it, but they got into a big accident over there," said Cole, where cops were heading over to check and contain the scene.

"All right, besides Matthew, who else was in there?" asked Bo.

"She was," Cole said, pointing over to where Langston and Markko were, being shooed away by the paramedics. Cole then pointed to the unknown guy saying that he was the driver.

"All right, you guys go on wait by the car, and let us do the rest," said Bo. Starr and Cole silently agreed, and hurried over across the tape, to where Langston and Markko were.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Langston.

"I don't know," said Cole.

"I hope Matthew will," said Starr. "I've known him for a long time, and-" Starr couldn't get anything else out. Cole just wrapped her in his arm, while they watched the paramedics strap Matthew and the others in gurneys so they could take them to the hospital.

Viki, Clint, and Jessica arrived at the cottage where she and Nash were living before all of this had happened.

"Well, are you getting anything, Jessie?" asked Viki.

"Not yet," said Jessica. Clint was worried about this, but kept his mouth shut. Jessica went a little further into the cottage when she got a flash of memory. It was her, though Tess was in control at the time. "I saw something," she said.

"What is it?" asked Clint.

"I think I saw me on the floor, only not me," said Jessica.

"You mean Tess?" asked Viki. Jess nodded. She then walked a little bit more, and started to get a flashback, of her holding her baby, but for some reason she wasn't hearing it cry.

"I'm seeing the baby, but I not hearing anything from it," said Jessica. She was really trying hard to remember it.

Just then Clint's phone went off. He looked at it and saw that Bo was calling him.

"I better take this," said Clint. Viki nodded, and Clint went a few feet away to take the call.

Jess was remembering more. "I see Tess giving birth to the baby, but it seems like she's talking to someone; to Niki," she said.

"Niki Smith?" Viki asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, but I can't get seem to get anything after that. I can't seem to remember it," said Jess. Viki walked up to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "Why don't we stop for right now, and we can try another time." Jessica agreed.

Just then Clint came back to them. "We got to the hospital. Matthew was involved in a car accident." he informed them.

"Oh my god!" said Viki.

"Is he all right?" asked Jessica.

"I don't know," said Clint. "Your Uncle Bo just told us that we need to get to the hospital "

"Well, let's get moving then," Viki suggested, and they headed out.

Michael was talking with another doctor about another patient when Matthew and the others were wheeled in.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"They were involved in a car accident, Michael," said Bo.

"Oh my," said Michael, opening Matthew's eyes. "Okay, take him down there," he ordered. He then checked the driver and Becca, and directed them to operating rooms. He then called for other doctors to assist, and then headed off to go help Matthew. At the same time, Starr and the others appeared.

"Bo, is Matthew going to be okay?" asked Starr.

"I don't know, Starr," said Bo. "I got to call Nora."

"Don't worry about that Bo," said Cole. "I'll call her."

"You will," Bo said, a little surprised. "All right, thanks." Cole headed off for a private spot to call Nora, and his mom, hoping that she would come too.

"I'll better call my mom, and let her know what has happen," said Starr.

"Hey, make sure she tells Dorian as well," said Langston. Starr nodded, and dialed her mom's phone. Luckily she had to only wait for a second. "Hello," her mom's voice came from her phone.

"Mom, I need you to meet me at the hospital right now," said Starr.

"Starr is everything okay?" Blair asked.

"No. Matthew was in a car accident, and I just worried about him," Starr explained to her mom.

"Oh no," Blair said through the phone. "Hang on, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right," said Starr. "Hey, could you let Aunt Dorian know too?"

"Don't worry, I will," said Blair, and she hanged up, just as Cole came up to her.

"I just called Nora, and she's on her way up," said Cole.

"Yeah, I just can't believe this, and being under the influence of drugs, man," said Starr.

"Well I wasn't certainly showing a good example," said Cole, looking down.

"True," said Starr, "but you had a lot on your mind, Cole."

"But I was supposed to look after him, and I didn't," Cole argued back.

"Hey, you were going through a whole bunch of horrible things," said Starr. And you were trying to find a way out. You were just going down the wrong one until you found the right one."

"Yeah, with a little help from you," Cole said, smiling at his girlfriend. Starr smiled back and gave Cole a peck on the lips.

"Starr!" they both heard. She and Cole turned and saw Viki, Clint and Jessica walking in, but fast.

"Aunt Viki, what are you doing here?" asked Starr.

"Bo called us while you were on the way," Clint explained. "Any word on Matthew?" he asked.

"We haven't heard anything yet," said Cole.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jessica.

"We saw the scene and me and Markko had gotten Matthew out, plus his friend Becca and a driver that we didn't know," explained Cole.

"Oh, I hope everything is okay," said Viki.

"Starr!" called Langston. "Michael here's with some news." All five of them hurried to where Bo, Langston, and Markko were, as Michael was about to tell them what happened.

_(A/N: Sorry to do this, but I wanted to keep you guys in suspense. Do you think that Jessica will ever fill that missing blank to figure this mystery out? And will Matthew be okay? Stay tuned.)_


	9. Chapter 8

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 8

"Matthew is going to be fine," said Michael. Everyone blew a sigh of relief.

"What about the other two?" asked Bo.

"Well, Becca is okay as well," Michael answered, "but the driver has some serious injuries. There is one thing though that all three of them had in common," he added, his voice dropping down a little.

"What's that?" asked Bo.

Matthew took a deep breath and said, "They all had traces of marijuana in them."

Bo put his arms on the wall to support himself, as he processed this info. Cole just shook his head, and he walked off. Starr followed him.

"Okay, thanks, Mike," said Bo. Michael headed off. Everyone was in total silence and shock, and it was the way Nora found them when she came in.

"Bo, is everything okay?" asked Nora.

Bo took a deep breath, and took Nora aside and explained what had happened. Everyone just looked at each other without saying anything.

Starr found Cole in a waiting room, leaning against a post. Starr thought he must have sensed her presence, because at that moment, he began to speak.

"I definitely made him do this," said Cole.

"Cole, you didn't do anything wrong," said Starr. "You actually were a hero there."

"Yeah, but I was supposed to keep an eye out on him, and I was doing drugs as well, when he was smoking that stuff," said a frustrated Cole. "What kind of role model is that?"

"Yeah, but Cole you were having some really bad things that had happened, and you had very few people to talk about it, where I had a bunch of people to talk to," said Starr. "You just couldn't go through it real easily."

Cole huffed a little, and said, "I still can't stop feeling like it's my fault, that I encouraged it because I was-" Cole was stopped when Starr turned him around and kissed him real good. She then pull back and said, "Listen to me, Cole. None of this is your fault, okay. Matthew got pressured into it, just like you were, all right." Cole looked down for a second, and then looked at Starr and asked, "How is it you make me feel better when I'm feeling down?"

"Simple," answered Starr. "Because I love and care about you a lot, and nothing is going to change that," she added, rubbing her man's arm.

Cole smiled and said, "I love you, too," and he gave Starr a hug, with her returning it. Cole then added, "And I also love it when you make me feel better."

Starr separated, but kept her arms around Cole. "Hey, you would have done the same," she said. They closed the gap between each other again, and were like that when someone called their names.

"Mom," said Starr. Blair was in the doorway. Starr separated from Cole, and went to her mom.

"Where Aunt Dorian?" asked Starr

"She's up at the main lobby to find Langston and Markko," she asked. Cole went up to them, still feeling a little down.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Blair.

"Probably a little shaken, but okay," said Starr.

"Yeah, I heard what happened to Matthew, all of it," said Blair.

"Even about the drugs?" asked Cole.

"Oh yeah, that too, Blair said, entering the room and sitting down. Starr sat down next to her, and Cole sat down next to Starr.

"Man, I can't believe that Matthew would do stuff like this," said Blair.

"Well, my mom didn't think I would do something like steroids, but I did, and I learned my lesson on that," said Cole.

"Twice, I might add," said Blair.

"Yeah, but I didn't have my mom this time," said Cole, who noticed that she wasn't here.

"You still got us though, Cole," said Starr, nodding her head to her mom.

Cole smiled and said thanks.

Just then, Langston and Markko walked in along with Dorian.

"Hey Blair, I think we better get these four home.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," said Starr.

"Let's get moving then," said Blair.

"Yeah, I think I had enough of the hospital to last me a lifetime," said Cole.

"Same here, man," said Markko. Langston smiled, and said, "Come on, you guys," as she wrapped her arm around Markko and headed out with him and Dorian.

"Are you two ready to go?" asked Blair.

"Yeah, go ahead, we'll be right behind you," said Starr. Blair nodded, and headed off behind the others.

"Are you going to be okay?" Starr asked Cole.

"Yeah, I mean someone has to be there for the Buchanan's," said Cole.

Starr smiled, and pecked on the lips. "Come on, let's get out of here." Cole obeyed as they both wrapped one of their arms around each other and headed out of the hospital.

Once home, Starr and Langston were in Starr's bedroom, going over what happened the last few hours.

"You okay?" asked Langston.

"Yeah," said Starr. "I just can't help thinking if that was Cole, if he was still on drugs, and something like that happened to him."

"Hey, it didn't okay," said Langston. "I mean, I wished Matthew wasn't in that accident as well, but at least no died."

"That's true," said Starr, and she hugged her best friend.

Over at the Buchanan mansion, Cole was thinking the same thing, if it was him He though knew that someone, probably Starr or one of his friends, to stop talking like that. Just then, the door opened, and Cole went to see who it was. It was Clint.

"Hey, Clint, anything new on Matthew and the others?" asked Cole.

"Nothing new on how he and the others are doing," said Clint. "However, there's something that even Bo knows they can't avoid.

"Let me guess," said Cole. "They're being charged with reckless driving under the influence of an illegal substance?"

"Yeah," said Clint. "Bo and Nora are spending the night at the hospital with Matthew, and Becca and the other guy parents have been notified as well." Clint was looking like he was about to collapse. He bade Cole good-night and went upstairs. Cole took one look around, and then headed upstairs to his room, and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, without even changing into his pajamas.

_(A/N: Matthew may be okay, but he's still in trouble there. Stay tuned. The big reunion between Sole and their baby is coming soon.)_


	10. Chapter 9

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 9

Jess had awoken up the next morning, dreaming about something more from what happened in the cottage last night. She had saw herself again, only as Tess, and the baby again, not crying. She though saw a little more, her waking up, but not seeing her as herself or Tess, but as Bess. She was just seeing herself picking up the baby when it all black, when she woke up.

"What is this all meaning?" Jess wondered. She needed to get this mystery pinned down, because she it was really worrying her, and she couldn't afford to let loose Tess or Bess again.

Starr had woken up as well back at La Boulaie, but with different worries. She was really worried about Matthew. She wanted to call Cole and see if everything was okay, but she didn't know if Cole was up. She decided to wait for a little while, and got up and dressed. She exited her room, and nearly collided with Langston,.

"Oh, sorry, Langston," said Starr.

"Its okay," she said. "Have you heard anything new about Matthew?" she asked.

"No, I haven't," said Starr. "I was thinking about calling Cole, but I decided to wait a little while longer, in case he's still sleeping. "

"Oh I would bet he is," said Langton. "I hardly got any sleep at all last night."

"Same here," said Starr. Just then Starr's phone rang. She saw that Cole was calling her, and she answered, immediately.

"Cole, is there any news?" she immediately asked.

"Whoa, slow down, Starr," said Cole, who was walking around in the dining room of the mansion ."I just got word from Nora. They said that they are going to be able to bring Matthew home."

"Oh, that's good," said Starr.

"Yeah, but he still has to pay, as he had marijuana on him," said Cole.

"Well, I figured as much," said Starr. "But al least he's okay."

"Yeah, Hey listen, I know we had plans tonight, but do you mind-" Cole began to say, but Starr interrupted him.

"Its okay, Cole," said Starr. "I know you want to be there for Matthew, I actually want to as well."

"All right. I'll talk to you later," said Cole. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye," said Starr, and she hanged up. She then told Langston everything that Cole told her.

"Well, it is his own fault for doing that stuff," said Langston.

"Hey, I'm just glad he's okay, and hopefully he's learned his lesson," said Starr. Langston agreed.

"Hey, I'm going to call Markko and let him know what's happened," said Langston.

"All right," said Starr, and she headed downstairs while Langston dialed Markko's number.

Starr walked into the kitchen where there were some scrambled eggs and sausages made by Moe. She helped herself to some just as Blair walked in.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all," said Starr, starting to eat her breakfast.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you, after what had happened yesterday," said Blair, comforting her daughter. Just then, Starr's phone rang. Starr looked up, thinking it was Cole again with more info about Matthew, but it was actually Jessica. She answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey, Starr. Listen, I know you went through some big stuff with that accident that Matthew was in, but I really need your help," said Jess.

"What do you need?" asked Starr.

"I need someone to watch Bree and Chloe, because Natalie and Jared are out, and I'm pretty sure you know where your Aunt is," said Jessica.

"What about Lois?" asked Starr.

"Oh, its her day off, and I couldn't," said Jess.

"All right then, what time do you need me over?" Starr asked, finishing her breakfast.

"Whenever you can get here," said Jess.

"All right, I'm on my way, now," Starr informed her, and she hanged up and put her dish in the sink. "What was that about?" asked Blair.

"Oh, Jessica needs somebody to watch Bree and Chloe, and everyone in Llanfair is a little busy right now, so she asked me to watch them for a while," Starr explained.

"All right, but be careful out there, Starr," Blair warned her daughter.

"I will, Mom," said Starr, and she headed out of the kitchen to the front door so she could drive to Llanfair.

Over there, Jessica breathe deeply. "I'm glad Starr is up to this, because I need to be alone to figure out why I'm not getting a connection when I'm holding my baby girl," she said to herself.

Over at the Buchanan Mansion, Cole was reading something for school when the front door opened, and in came Bo and Nora, along with Matthew. Matthew just headed straight to his room without a single word.

"Is he okay?" asked Cole.

"Well, I really don't think so," said Nora.

"He's facing some minor charges, but I think the thing that's hitting him the most is the accident, and how the drugs were involved in it," said Bo.

"Well, I got no reason to talk about that," said Cole.

"Because of what happened with you and Starr on the pier," asked Nora. Cole had told her a few weeks ago what had happened.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky though I still have her in my life, and as my girlfriend again," said Cole.

"Well, you nearly lost her the first time, Cole," said Bo. "You should be lucky you got that chance again."

"Yeah, which is why I'm not going to blow this one," said Cole.

"Well, I better go talk to Matthew, and see if he's okay," said Nora. Cole stopped her though for a second.

"Um, would you mind if I come with you, I like to talk to him as well," asked Cole.

"is that okay with you, Bo?' asked Nora.

"I'm okay with it, but I got to get to the station, so I'll have my talk later," said Bo. "Later. He then headed out, as Cole and Nora went upstairs to talk to Matthew.

_(A/N: Stay tuned everyone, as Jess tries to remember more, and Starr feels something when she holds Chloe.)_


	11. Chapter 10

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 10

Jess was already to go and was waiting when Starr knocked on the door.

"Hey, thanks for doing this, Starr," she said.

"Hey, its okay, besides, I think it ill be god spending some time with my cousins," said Starr. Just then Bree entered the hallway. "Hey, Starr," she said.

"Hey Bree. Look at you, your getting real big here," Starr noted.

"She definitely is," said Jess. "Well, I better go do what I need to do. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I will," said Starr "Go on." Jess then thanked Starr again and hugged her, and then headed out. Right after that, a crying sound from Chloe came through the baby monitor.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone is wanting some care," said Starr. "You want to help me?" she asked Bree.

"Yes," said Starr, and the two girls headed upstairs.

Over at the mansion, Matthew was in his room with his head on the desk, thinking about what had happened the day of the accident. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his mom and Cole walking in.

"Matthew," Nora just said, with little emotion. Matthew didn't even register that they were there. He just stood there like a statue.

"Matthew, man. Can you turn around and talk to us, please?" asked Cole.

"What's there to talk about?" Matthew said in nearly non-audible voice.

"How about what happened yesterday?" Nora suggested.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, MOM!? THAT YOU GUYS WERE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG, AND THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN?" Matthew shouted.

"Hey, Matthew, calm down," said Cole.

"OH WHY SHOULD I?" Matthew continued yelling. "YOU NEVER HAD TO PAY FOR USING, AND I NEARLY LOST SOMEONE THAT I CARE ABOUT!" Matthew had started to breathe heavily, and then ran to his bed and starting to leak heavy tears. Nora went to her son, and said, "Hey, its going to be okay, all right," while rubbing his back.

"Can I just be alone for a while, please?" asked Matthew.

"Are your sure, Matthew?" asked Nora.

"Please?" begged Matthew. Cole saw what he was going through, as he went through the same thing with Starr not too long ago.

"Sure thing, Matthew," said Cole. "We'll be downstairs if you want to talk." Nora looked a little stunned that Cole took over, but figured it was the right thing to do. Nora then nodded and followed Cole out of Matthew's room.

"Do you think it was all right leaving him alone like that?" asked Nora.

"Hey, I needed to be alone to reflect on what happened when I nearly hurt Starr again," said Cole. "Matthew just needs that time, and then maybe he'll be ready to talk." Nora smiled, and the two headed downstairs.

Starr walked in Jessica's room to get Chloe, where there was a stinky smell coming from the little girl.

"Uh-oh. Would you mind getting a clean diaper, Bree?" asked Starr.

"Sure," said Bree, and to the diaper bag to get a fresh diaper, while Starr took Chloe out of the crib and brought her over to the changing table. Bree brought her the clean diaper, while Starr took off the dirty one. Starr then cringed, as Chloe had a big amount of waste that she had let out in there.

"Oh my, you really stink bad, Chloe," said Starr.

"Ewww, " said Bree. "That's stinky."

Starr agreed, but Chloe definitely had overdone it. Starr asked Bree to get the wipes, and once she got them, she wiped all of the waste off of Chloe, and then putting the stinky diaper and wipes in the trash can. Starr then put the clean diaper under the little girl and fastened it to her.

"Well, at least now we don't got all the yucky stuff in there, huh?" Starr said to Chloe. Chloe just laughed. Starr then felt something really weird, like there was something connecting to her while holding Chloe. She sat Chloe down back down on the table. Bree saw that her cousin looked odd. "What's wrong, Starr?" she asked.

"Um, nothing, Bree," she lied. Starr just tried to put it aside, as she took Chloe back in her arms, and the three girls went downstairs to play.

Jessica finally arrived back at the cottage, alone, to figure out more about what happened that night. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Jess you can do this. You just need to concentrate and think. What happened?"

She went to the spot again where she had her baby, and felt around. She then had another vision, with her in Bess walking out of the cottage and heading to her car and driving off. Jess then thought that what she had to do. "Looks like we're going somewhere else down memory lane," she said as she headed out of the cottage, and into her car, where she got another vision, of Bess stopping at the hospital. "Why was Bess at the hospital?" she asked herself. She started her car and headed there, to try to figure this out.

Starr tried to push that moment out of the line as she watched Chloe while playing with Bree in the front room, but she just couldn't push it out of her mind. For some reason, when she held Chloe, she had felt a connection so strong. The last time she had that was when she had Hope inside her, She was beginning to wonder something when she heard a knock on the front doors.

"Hey Bree, can you keep an eye on Chloe?" asked Starr Bree nodded, and Starr went out of the room to see who was at the door. It was Clint.

"Clint?"

"Starr, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on Bree and Chloe for Jess," she explained. "She said that she had something to do."

"Hmm, I wonder what that is?" Clint pondered. Starr raised her shoulders, saying that she doesn't know.

"Well, anyway, Viki asked me to drop by here to get some papers for something, so I'll go get them, and be on the way," said Clint.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there are two girls who want to say hi to their grandpa," said Starr.

"You know, your right. I can take a second to see them," said Clint and he went into the front room to see them. Starr followed him, and saw him play a little.

"Hey, did you hear anything new on Matthew?" asked Starr.

"Well, he's not going to be able to escape the drug charge, but it seems like he was just quiet like when Bo brought him home," said Clint.

"I don't blame him," said Starr. "At least he won't be trying it again, I hope."

"Yeah," said Clint. "Well, I'm going to get those papers, and head out of here. Later, Starr."

"Bye," said Starr, as Clint walked out. Starr hoped that Matthew learned his lesson in messing with drugs. She was glad now that she didn't have to worry about Cole and Matthew being on drugs anymore. But that connection she felt when she held Chloe back there was starting to be the top of her worrying list, and she didn't know why it was bothering her so much.

_(A/N: Looks like Starr and Jess are starting to get closer to finding out the truth about Chloe. Stay tuned.) _


	12. Chapter 11

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 11

Jessica finally made it to the hospital, hoping to find some answers, but as she stepped out of the car, she got a really bad headache. It seems like one of her personalities was trying to block her from finding out, and Jess had a pretty good idea who. "Whatever you're hiding from me, Bess, I will find out." she said to herself, as she headed for the main door of the hospital.

When she walked in, she suddenly got another flash of her walking to Dr. Joplin's office. She wondered why Bess was there. Jess knew that she had to get this puzzle figured out so she can move on with her life.

Starr just sighed. She had just gotten Bree and Chloe to take their naps after reading them, though it took some time with Chloe crying in the middle of the story, and Starr had to stop and rock her a little to calm her down. She was so tired after that that she just laid down on the couch, when she got a call on her phone. It was Langston. "Hey," she answered.

"Hey, yourself. Where are you?" asked Langston.

"I'm at my Aunt Viki's right now, keeping an eye on Bree and Chloe. I just got them down for a nap," Starr said, sounding wiped out.

"I would bet that," said Langston. "Anyway, I was wondering if you want to hang out at Hollowed Grounds, but as you're busy, I guess that's got to be put on hold, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe another time, Langston," said Starr.

"All right," said Langston. "I'll see you at home." And she hanged up. Starr just smiled, but then moaned, as she heard Chloe crying from the baby monitor. She got up and went to go check on her.

Langston was still at Hallowed Grounds, and was about to sit up and leave when Cole showed up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as he sat down with a coffee in his hand.

"Well, nothing much," said Cole. "I just came from the Buchanan's, after trying to talk with Matthew."

"Is he okay?" Langston asked, worrying.

"Physically, yes, but I don't think he is emotionally," said Cole.

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Markko, who just came in, sitting down next to Langston, and pecking her on the lips. "I mean, it's a big thing that happened to him."

"Yeah," said Cole. "He really needs help."

"Well, what about that group counseling session; the one you and Langston went to last year?" Markko suggested.

"Well, it's worth a shot," said Langston.

"Yeah, I'll pass the idea to Nora and Bo and see what they think about it," said Cole. "Where's Starr?" he asked.

"She's babysitting her Cousin Jessica's girls," said Langston.

"Well, she is good at baby-sitting," said Markko.

"Yeah, but I wonder how she's going to feel, holding Chloe," wondered Cole. "I mean I know it's been a while now, but I still worry about her breaking down because of what happened to Hope."

Markko and Langston looked at each other, and then Langston said, "Hey, Starr is stronger then you think, Cole. I mean I've known her longer than you guys have, and she's not one to cave down."

"Yeah, in fact, I think Starr's the toughest one of us," Markko pointed out.

"I'll drink to that," said Cole, and the three friends laughed at that. Cole though thought that even though Starr was one tough girl, she knew that she even couldn't store too much inside of her as well.

Jess was walking around in the hospital, going to where Dr. Joplin's office was to figure out what was going on, while trying to ignore a headache, which she knew it was Bess, trying to stop her from figuring out the truth. Just then, as she saw reached the door that lead to her office, she had another flash, of seeing Bess carrying a stillborn baby, looking at a healthy baby, and then putting the stillborn baby down, and Bess going over to Starr's baby. Jess then broke out of the flash, and she said to her, "No way. Bess you didn't." She walked in, with luckily no one inside. She then had another flash, seeing her putting the stillborn baby in the carrier in Hope's clothing, and leaving out with Hope.

Jess then managed to break out of memory lane and sat down on the floor. "I have Starr's baby?" she asked herself ."No, Bess, what have you done?" She started breathing heavily so loudly that Michael heard her and went to see who it was.

"Jess, are you all right?" asked Michael.

"Let's just say I just learned about something horrible that was done," Jessica said, still breathing heavily.

Starr was sleeping like a baby herself on the couch when someone walked in the door and closed it, waking Starr with a jerk. "Who's there?" she asked out loud.

"Starr, what are you doing here?" asked Viki, who just walked in.

"Oh, I'm watching Bree and Chloe for Jess. She had to go do something, and asked to keep an eye on them," Starr explained.

"Oh, well do you know when she will be back?" asked Viki.

"Well, she said that she would be gone for a few hours, and it's been only two," said Starr.

"Okay, Well, Tell you what, I'll take over for you, because you look dead on your feet, dear," Viki pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can talk to you for a sec?" asked Starr.

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?" asked Viki.

"I just don't know," said Starr. "It's like when I held Chloe today, I just felt something really strong."

"You did? And what did you feel?" asked a confused Viki.

"It was like some sort of connection that was so strong, and I just can't seem to get it out of my head for some reason," Starr explained. "What do you think it is?

Viki thought about this for a moment, and then said, "Honesty, honey, I don't know. That seems to be strange that you have that strong of connection with Chloe like that. It's like Jess, only with her it seems like she can't get a connection. "

"Wow. What do you think this all means?" asked Starr.

"That's a really good question, Starr, a really good question," said Viki. Starr started to look worried, as she grabbed the locket full of Hope's hair, wondering why she was feeling this connection with Chloe, and Jessica, her mother wasn't feeling anything at all. She thanked her Aunt Viki and headed out, with her making sure to remember Jess to pay her for the babysitting fees.

Starr knew she had to tell Cole and her friends about this, and she had a pretty good idea where they were. She started her car and headed off for Hallowed Grounds.

_(A/N: Looks like Starr is really catching on, and Jess finally figures this out. It won't be long now before Sole's baby will be back with her rightful parents. Stay tuned.)_


	13. Chapter 12

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 12

Michael helped Jess to the waiting room and sat her down, asking a passing nurse to get some water for her. Jess got the water and took a good sip, finally calming down.

"Okay, Jessica, what's wrong?" asked Michael.

Jessica took a deep breath and said, "I just remembered what happened that night, when I had Chloe."

"You did?" Michael asked, surprised. "What do you remember?"

"That the baby I had isn't alive," said Jess, tearing up a little. Michael's confusion went even farther. "Do you want me to call Dr. Levin?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, can you could do that for me, please?" Michael nodded, and told her to remain here, while he went to call Dr. Levin.

Starr parked straight out of Hallowed Grounds and headed in to find Cole and her friends. Although it was a painful experience as she started to walk in, because as she pulled the door and walked in, she literary bumped into Cole, who was walking out with Langston and Markko. Both of them fell down, like a magnet trying to be liked with the same poles.

"Starr? Are you all right?" asked Langston, who she helped up. Markko helped up Cole.

"Yeah, I am," said Starr.

"You can definitely be a good tackler in football, Starr," said Cole.

"Yeah, well we'll talk later on that," said Starr. "I need to talk to you three right now."

"Hold it, I thought you were watching your cousin's kids?" asked Langston.

"Oh, my Aunt Viki relieved me of it," said Starr, but she was really wanting to tell them what happened.

"Well what is it, Starr," asked Markko, as they started walking away from the doors.

"I don't really know how to explain it, but for some strange reason, I just felt a strong connection with Chloe," Starr explained.

"Well, she is your cousin, Starr," said Cole.

"No, Cole, that's not what I meant," said Starr. "It felt like, like I was holding Hope, even though I never held her."

"Starr, maybe you were just wishing you were holding Hope instead of Chloe," Langston suggested.

"Hold on," said Markko, putting his hands up. "You said you felt a strong connection when you held Chloe?" Starr nodded.

"Markko, where are you going with this?" Langston asked, looking at her man. Cole looked at him too, really confused.

"Well, I have to admit, what Starr saying is a little strange, but I do think it's something more. The question is, 'What is it?'" Markko pointed out.

"I don't know," said Starr. "It almost felt like a motherly connection."

"Did you talk to anyone about this?" asked Cole.

"Just my Aunt Viki, and now you guys. I just can't seem though to get it out of my mind for some reason," Starr said, fidgeting with her locket.

"You know, maybe you better talk to your mom about this," Cole suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Starr said; glad that Cole made that decision. Cole wrapped Starr in his arms and calmed her. Starr was really hoping that it was nothing, but she had a really strong suspicion that it wasn't.

Jessica was calm again when Michael walked in with Dr. Levin. "Jessica, are you okay?" he asked. Michael left to give them privacy, as he had patients to tend to.

"No, I'm not," said Jess. "I just remembered what happened that night, when Bess came out for the first time."

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Levin. Jessica nodded, and Dr. Levin sat down. "Tell me what you saw."

Jessica revealed everything that she saw in the flashes that she had the other day, and today, revealing up to finding out that she had Starr's baby instead of her own.. Dr. Levin was surprised at that part, and asked if she was sure about it.

"I'm positive, but I think we might want to get proof of it, just to be safe," said Jess.

"Does anyone know about this?" asked Dr. Levin.

"No, though my mom does know about the dreams, which I'm pretty sure she had told you about," Jessica noted. Dr. Levin nodded.

"Well, do you think you are going to be able to go through this, providing that Chloe is your cousin's baby?" asked Dr. Levin.

"I don't know," Jessica said looking away and tearing up a little.

"You better stay in that room, mister." Blair was coming down the stairs after punishing Jack for throwing his food on the floor, after an altercation about his father, when Starr and the others came in.

"Hey, you guys," she said automatically. "Listen, there is some food in there, but be careful because we had a little mess in there." She started to head up when Starr spoke up.

"Wait, Mom, can I talk to you in there for a sec?" she asked, nodding towards the living room

Blair saw that her daughter needed to talk about something serious. "Sure honey," she said, and stepped down from the stairs and went in the living room with Starr, Langston following them. Cole and Markko decided to stay in the foyer and give them some privacy.

"Well, what you do think about this connection?" Markko asked Cole.

"I don't know, though Starr really seems convinced about this," Cole said, worrying about the woman he loved so much.

"What's going on, Starr?" she asked, sitting down on the couch opposite of her daughter so she could talk to her face to face. Langston stood to the side, letting them talk.

"It's about something that happened today when I was watching Bree and Chloe for Jessica today," Starr explained. "It's just that when I held Chloe, I just felt a real strong connection to her for some reason."

"Well, sweetie, it may be that you are just seeing her as Hope," said Blair.

"No, Mom. That's not it, I'm sure of it, because I can still feel that connection," said Starr.

"Starr, are you sure?" asked Langston, surprised by this news. Starr nodded.

"Well, what do you think it could be?" asked Blair.

"I don't know, Mom," said Starr. "I mean, I talked to Cole, Langston, Markko, and even Aunt Viki about it, and I just can't seem to figure it out." Blair and Langston looked at each other, both scared for Starr.

"Hey, why don't you go ahead and get some rest," Blair suggested. "Could you help her, Langston?" Langston nodded, and she helped Starr up. The boys were still in the foyer when the girls and Blair walked out. Seeing how Starr looked, they knew that they had to leave. They both waved and headed out, while Langston carried Starr up to bed.

"Night, Mom," said Starr.

"Night," said Blair. "Oh, and leave Jack alone in his room, as he is being punished." Starr and Langston nodded and they headed up.

_(A/N: Getting even closer. Stay tuned.)_


	14. Chapter 13

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 13

Viki were playing with Bree along with Natalie and Jared when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," volunteered Natalie. She went to the door and was shocked when she saw Jessica, along with Dr. Levin. 

"Jess, Dr. Levin," she said. "What's going on?" she asked stepping aside to let them in. Viki walked in the hallway to see what was going on. 

"Dr. Levin. Is there something wrong?" she asked, looking confused as why he was with Jessica as she didn't have an appointment. 

"We just found out something that may interest you," said Dr. Levin. 

"Okay, can somebody tell me what is going on here?" asked Natalie. 

"I just remembered fully of what happened that night I had Chloe, and it's both good and bad," Jessica said, in a straight tone. She took a deep breath and said, "That baby in there isn't Chloe. It's Starr and Cole's baby girl, Hope." Viki and Natalie just both looked confused and surprised. 

"That can be," said Natalie. "Starr and Cole's baby girl died, all because of _Todd_." 

"No, it's all Bess's fault," she said. Viki suggested that they all head into the front room to talk about this. They all agreed. Jared was still playing with the girls when the women and Dr. Levin walked in. 

"Um, is there a therapy session happening that I didn't know about?" Jared asked, confused. 

"Jess finally remembered something, but can you first take the girls to Lois, and ask her to keep an eye on them?" asked Viki. 

"Sure," he said, picking up Chloe. 

"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked Bree. 

Jessica knew that it was going to Bree apart, but she didn't need to hear it this way. "Don't worry, Bree, honey. I'll explain it to you later. Just go with Uncle Jared right now, and help Lois take care of Chloe," she said. Bree nodded, and followed Jared out of the room. 

Once Jared was back, Jessica explained about what she remembered, about Tess giving birth to a stillborn baby, Bess emerging, and taking the stillborn baby out of the cottage, and walking in to the hospital, and going into Dr. Joplin's office and replacing the stillborn baby with Hope, who they know as Chloe. When she finished, everyone was in shock. 

"Oh my," said Viki. "We've had Hope for all this time?" 

"Yeah," said Jess. "And I know this is going to sound weird, but I'm glad that Tess didn't stop believing that it wasn't my baby, because we now know it isn't." 

Natalie was the most silent one. Finally, she spoke up. "Well, we do have to tell Starr and Cole, because they need to know this, since it's their baby." 

"Yeah, but, Starr may not believe it, as she and her family saw their baby that was yours being buried," Jared pointed out. 

"Well, then why don't we get a DNA test done, just to be safe?" suggested Viki. 

"That would be good, but we don't have anything with Starr's DNA on it," said Jessica. "Plus we need something with Cole's DNA as well." 

"That means we are going to tell two more people," said Viki. "And I think I know the best ones to tell this." Viki explained who, and they all agreed to do it in the morning. Dr. Levin headed out, with promising that he will return in the morning to check on Jessica. And the rest of the family headed upstairs to bed. 

The next day, at school, Starr was back to herself, but still couldn't get that connection off her mind. 

"Hey, Starr are you okay?" asked Markko, who walked up behind her. Starr jumped a little. 

"Oh, Markko," she said. "I'm doing a little better." 

"But," Markko added, knowing that there was more. Starr sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide anything from her friends. "I just can't seem to get that strong connection off my mind," she admitted.

"It's bothering you that bad, huh?" asked Markko. 

"Yeah, it's like my heart is telling me to act on this connection," said Starr. 

"Well, it couldn't hurt to listen to it, I mean it helped you find Cole and got him back when you were going to lose him again," Markko pointed out. 

"True, although my head is telling me that we better get to class, otherwise, we are going to be in trouble, and Cole and Langston are going to be wondering where we are," Starr said with a little laugh. 

"True," said Markko. Starr got her stuff, and she and Markko headed off to class. 

Over at La Boulaie, Blair had just gotten back to dropping off Jack at school. She was just hanging her coat and about to head in the front room when she heard the doorbell rang. 

"I got it," she called. Blair opened the door, revealing Viki. 

"Viki, hey, what's up?" asked Blair. 

"I need to talk to you in private if you don't mind," said Viki. 

"Oh, sure, let's go in the front room," Blair suggested, moving out of the way to let Viki in. They headed in the front room, with Blair closing the doors. 

At the same time over at the Buchanan mansion, Nora was getting ready to have a good day off when Natalie walked in the house. "Nora, hey, it's good that I caught you."

"Natalie, what's wrong, you look like you know something big just happened," said Nora.

"That's because it did," said Natalie. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking or overhearing, and then said. "We have a sneaky suspicion that there may have been a baby switch. 

"What? How do you know this?" asked Nora. 

"Because it involves Starr and Cole's baby girl; and Jessica's little one as well." Nora looked a little confused, but then put two and two together. "Oh my god, no way," she said. 

Back at La Boulaie, Viki had just said the same thing to Blair. Blair was shocked by that news as well. "But why do you guys think this?" 

"Because Jessica saw it when she was trying to remember what that night yesterday," said Viki. 

"Well, that would explain why she asked Starr to keep an eye on her girls," said Blair. 

"Yeah, plus Starr told me about a strong feeling she had when she held Chloe," said Viki. 

"Yeah, she told me about that as well," said Blair. "It was bothering so much that I sent her up to bed early to rest last night." 

"Well, anyway, if we do have Starr's baby, we do need to give it back to her and Cole, and the only way we can do that if we get a DNA test. We just need something from both of them, and Natalie is taking care of getting something of Cole from Nora." 

"Well, I think we can do that. There's a hairbrush with Starr's hair in it that we can use." 

"Well, lets get it, because the quicker we can get this figured out, the better," said Viki. 

"I agree," said Blair, and they headed upstairs to get the brush. 

"Well, we have to tell them that it could be a possibility," said Nora. Natalie had just explaining of what Jessica found out, except for the connection which she had no knowledge about. 

"Yeah, but we want to make certain before we spread any rumors, which is why we need something with Cole's DNA," said Natalie. 

"Well, the only thing I can suggest is his toothbrush," Nora suggested. 

"That's perfect," said Natalie. I'll run upstairs and get it." 

"Okay, but hey, call me when you get the results," said Nora. 

No problem," promised Natalie, and she went upstairs to get Cole's toothbrush. Nora thought to herself, that if Starr's and Coe's baby was still alive, it would be a miracle, though it will also be sad, as they will know that Jessica's baby was the one that was buried. 

"Thanks, Blair," said Viki, holding a plastic bag with some of Starr's hair in it.

"Hey, just call me when you find out," said Blair. 

"No problem," said Viki, and she headed out to meet with the others. 

_(A/N: Its going to be either going to be one chapter or two until when Starr and the others learn about Hope being alive. Stay tuned. And let's get some reviews on here you guys.)_


	15. Chapter 14

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 14

Viki met up with Jessica and Natalie at the hospital. "Did you get something of Starr's?" Natalie asked her mom.

"Yes, I did," said Viki, holding some of Starr's hair from the brush. "What about Cole?" she asked.

Natalie held up Cole's toothbrush, while saying, "I got it right here."

"And I plucked a few of my hairs to check with that as well," said Jessica.

"Well, lets get this over with, and see what we get," said Viki. Jess and Natalie agreed, and hurried over to the DNA testing lab.

Blair was reading something when Starr and the others walked in the house. Starr and the others were talking about something random when Blair walked in the foyer.

"Hey, what are you four up to?" she asked.

"Nothing much, except we got a big amount of homework from Mr. J, and we need to start working on it," Starr explained.

"Is it that big?" asked Blair.

"Yeah it is," said Langston. "A thousand word essay on the digestive system, explaining what all the parts are and their functions."

"Well, luckily I'm not in that class," Cole started to joke.

"Oh, ha-ha, Cole. Very funny," said Markko.

"Well," Blair started to say, looking at the watch, hoping that Viki would be coming soon with the DNA results, "I do have to pick up Jack from school, so if you could keep an eye on Sam while I'm out, that would be good."

"No problem, Mom," said Starr. Blair then headed out.

"Hold it, I thought that Jack gets off later then we do," said Markko.

"Yeah, you're right," said Starr.

"Well, she may have to something else before she picks Jack up," Langston suggested.

"Yeah, that's possible," Cole agreed with Langston. Starr though wasn't sure about that, but dropped it for now, as they had to get working on the essay.

Blair had to pick up Jack, but she first drove to the hospital to see if there was any word on the DNA paternity test. She saw Natalie, Jessica, and Viki waiting by the DNA lab.

"Hey, I just wanted to check and see if you guys got any news," said Blair.

"No, not yet," said Viki. "We're actually still waiting."

"I'll just be glad when we get the results, because we can get this resolved," said Jessica.

"Yeah, same here "said Blair.

"Yeah, though, it is going to be sad that this happened," said Jessica.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Michael, who walked up along with Marcie.

Blair wasn't sure to tell them, but since Marcie was going to adopt Starr's baby before all of that happened, she needed to know.

"We got suspicions that there may have been a switch with Starr's baby," said Blair.

"What?" Marcie asked. "I don't understand."

Jessica explained it to them. "I finally remembered what happened the night my baby was born, and I had a flash of Bess, my gatekeeper, switching Starr and Cole's baby with mine." Jessica looked down.

"Oh my, are you sure?" asked Michael.

"We're pretty sure, but we're getting a DNA test done just to be safe," said Viki.

"Wow, you got to be kidding me," Marcie said, sounding shocked.

"Oh shoot, Marcie, I forgot that this would affect you too, as you were going to adopt Hope, "Blair realized.

"Yeah, but I don't think we will need to adopt," said Marcie.

"What do you mean?" asked Natalie. Marcie and Michael smiled and then said to other women, "We're having a baby."

Starr, Langston, and Markko were hard at work on the report, while Cole was working on other work. Starr was glad to be working on something hard, because it distracted her from that feeling that kept nagging at her. Cole saw though that she was struggling a little, and went over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just still got that feeling, and it's nagging me," said Starr. Cole just smiled, and reached to his work, and brought it over, and then he wrapped his arm around Starr. "Is that a little better?" he asked.

Starr just showed the smile that Cole loved so much, "Lots," she admitted, and they continued on.

Over on the other side, Langston looked up from her report, and saw her two friends comforting each other. "Hey," she whispered to Markko. "Look." She nodded over to where Starr and Cole were.

Markko just smiled. "Those two are really joined at the hips, huh?" he joked a little. Langston just nudged him again for the joke, but then they connected lips.

"Hey, that's gross,' said a young boy's voice. Jack had came in, with Dorian right behind him.

"Aunt Dorian, why do you have Jack?" asked Starr.

"That's easy. Your mother asked me this morning to pick him up, as she had to do something. You know where to go, young man," she directed to Jack. He was still grounded for the trouble he caused that night, before Starr told her mother about that connection.

"I know," said Jack, and he headed straight to his room. Cole and Markko looked at their girlfriends for an explanation. "We'll explain later," said Starr.

"But Dorian, that doesn't make sense," said Langston. "Starr's mom told us about thirty minutes ago that she was going to do an errand and to pick up Jack."

"Huh, that's weird," said Dorian. Starr and the others agreed.

"What are you hiding, Mom," Starr asked herself.

"You're what?" Viki asked, sounded surprised.

"But, I thought you couldn't have babies, because of that disease in your reproductive system," said Blair.

"Well, I know, it sounded unbelievable to me too, which is why I got it checked, and it seems that the disease got weakened enough that I can have a child," explained Marcie.

"Well, I'm glad for you guys," said Jessica.

Just then, a lab tech came out. "Ms. Davidson, I have the results of the paternity test," he said, handing Viki an envelope.

"Thanks," said Viki. She opened it up. Jessica and Blair looked on both sides, and were shocked. "Oh my god!"

_(A/N: I know you guys are going to hate me leaving a cliffhanger, but I thought a little suspense would be good for this. Stay tuned, as the teens learn the news.)_


	16. Chapter 15

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 15

Starr and the others retreated to her room, wondering about why Blair had lied about picking up Jack, when she asked Dorian to pick him up because she had an errand.

"It just doesn't make sense," said Starr. "Why would my mom lie to me about something like that?

"Well, she may have called Dorian to pick Jack up, thinking that the errand would have been too long," Langston suggested.

"No, Dr. Lord said that Starr's mom asked her that before she left us," Cole said.

They had asked Dorian earlier what time that Blair asked Dorian to pick up Jack, and Dorian answered while they were in school. Langston remembered that, and scratched that idea out.

"Well, maybe it something private, something that we can't really see," Markko suggested.

"No, I don't think so," said Starr, fingering her locket. "I have a feeling that this is something bigger, much bigger."

In the living room, Dorian was drinking wine when she heard the doors opening,

"Thank goodness, Blair. About time. Now what-" Dorian just stopped, when she saw not only Blair, but Natalie, Jessica, and Viki. Blair was holding the envelope, containing the DNA results.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Dorian asked, really confused.

"We'll explain it to you, but could you first get Starr and the others down here, please?" Blair asked, in a quiet tone.

"Does this concern them?" asked Dorian.

"It concerns everyone around here, Dorian," said Viki. "It's something really big." Dorian looked into Viki's eyes. She didn't really trust her, but when it came to Starr, they were on the same side. "I'll go get them. Why don't you wait in the living room?" Dorian offered.

Blair, Viki, Jess, and Natalie walked in the front room, while Dorian headed up to get the teens.

The teens were still talking about what Blair was hiding when they heard a knock on the door and Dorian walked in. "Kids?" she answered.

"Aunt Dorian what is it?" asked Starr.

"Could you four come downstairs, please?" Dorian asked. "It's something important."

"Sure," said Starr. Dorian left to meet them downstairs. Starr though looked at everyone. "What do you think is going on?' she asked them.

"I don't know," said Langston.

"Well, hanging up here isn't going to help find out why they want us," Cole pointed out. The others agreed, so one by one, they headed downstairs. What surprised them however that Blair, Viki, Natalie and Jessica were there as well.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Starr.

Blair looked down while fidgeting with the packet with the DNA test results. "You might want to sit down you two, because this is something that is going to shock you both," she said, nodding both to Starr and Cole, who both looked really confused. They though sat down on the couch, with Langston and Markko leaning on their knees behind the couch.

"Mom, what's going on?" Starr asked, as Blair and Viki sat down the couch opposite of them.

"Yeah, what is going on that has this much tension here," asked Cole.

"It's about you guys' baby," said Blair.

"What about Hope?" asked Starr. "I mean, did somebody mess with her grave or something?"

"Actually, Starr, somebody messed with Hope," said Jessica.

Dorian then interrupted. "Okay, can someone please what is going on here, because I'm all confused." she said.

"Yeah, what news do you have on Starr and Cole's baby?" asked Langston.

Blair didn't say anything, but handed the envelope to Starr and Cole. Both of them looked at each other puzzled, but went ahead and opened it.

"DNA results, for what?" Cole asked, puzzled. Starr looked it down more, with Langston and Markko looking over.

Just then Starr's face went from confused, to shocked. "You're kidding me. This can't be true."

"What can't be true? Can somebody fill me in here?" Dorian asked, getting aggravated.

"These results are saying that Chloe is ours," said Starr. "But that's impossible."

"Yeah, it's got to be," said Cole. "We saw our baby dead in Dr. Joplin's office that night she was born."

"Actually, you're wrong," said Jessica.

"What do you mean?" asked Markko.

Jessica took a deep breath and said, 'Because the baby they were looking at was mine."

"We had reasons to believe that Jessica's new alter, Bess may have switched the babies, and now this test proves it," explained Viki.

Langston and Markko had their hands to the mouths, and Cole was just shocked. Starr though was really emotional, finding out that her baby, Hope was alive.

"Hey, I am really am sorry about this Starr, and I understand if you don't want to forgive me," said Jessica.

"That wasn't your fault, Jess. It wasn't you," said Starr. "I'm just-," but whatever it was, they didn't find out, because Starr ran out of the front room and into the kitchen.

"Oh my, I think I better go after her," said Blair.

"No, wait," Cole said, jumping up. "I'll go. This is something Starr and I need to discuss anyway." Blair nodded, and Cole headed after Starr.

"Wow! What made you guys think that Bess switched the babies?" asked Dorian.

"Because I saw it, and somehow, I wasn't feeling a strong connection with Chloe, or Hope, I should say," said Jessica. Natalie went over to comfort her sister.

Langston and Markko walked out, but into the foyer, as they didn't want intrude on Starr and Cole in the kitchen.

"I hope Starr and Cole will be okay," said Langston.

"Well, finding out that their kid is alive after all this time, I would be like that if that happened," said Markko.

"Yeah, but they conceived Hope when they were still young, and that's got to put a lot on them," said Langston. Markko just wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, trying to comfort her.

Cole walked into the kitchen, though it was dark, and found Starr sitting at the table, on the wall chair sitting sideways. He went over to her and sat beside her, glad that Starr didn't try to stop him. "You ok?" he asked.

"I don't know how I feel," said Starr in a low voice. "Our baby is alive, Cole, and I got all these emotions running through my head right now."

"Hey," Cole said, tilting her face so she could see him. "If it makes you feel better, I'm going through the same thing. I mean, I'm glad that our daughter is alive, but I'm mad that she's been right under our noses this whole time."

Starr scooted over to let Cole lay down next to her. "Yeah, I feel the same way. I am though really happy that Hope is alive."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do, I mean, you wanted to give her to Marcie, remember?" reminded Cole.

Starr completely forgot about that, and then said, "Well, I guess we'll have to talk to her, and Michael, and see what they think about this." Cole wrapped his arm around her, as Starr snuggled next to her boyfriend, thinking about what they had found out.

_(A/N: At last Starr and Cole find out that their baby has been alive all this time. But, will they want her to stay with them, or will Marcie still want to raise her? Stay tuned. )_

_**(Just to let you know, this is the hardest chapter on this story that I written so far.)**_


	17. Chapter 16

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 16

Starr and Cole were over at the park the next day, thinking about what they just learned last night, about their baby girl, Hope alive, and being with Jessica all this time. They were sitting on their bench, just thinking in thought. Starr just yawned a little.

"You okay?" asked Cole.

"Yeah, just a little tired," said Starr. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah, same here," said Cole, who was starting to fight his own yawning. "I just kept having dreams-"

"-of what would of happened if Hope wasn't kidnapped?" answered Starr. Cole barely nodded.

"Yeah, I keep thinking the same thing," Starr admitted, snuggling closer to Cole.

"I take it you heard," someone said behind them. Starr and Cole turned around and saw Marcie walking up to them. Starr jumped onto Cole's lap so Marcie could sit down.

"Are you saying you knew about it, Marcie?" asked Starr.

"Well, I was at the hospital, and I saw Viki, your mom, and Natalie and Jessica there, and Michael was with me, and we heard of what was going on," Marcie explained. Starr and Cole just looked at each other. They though got a surprise, when Marcie said, "You guys are going to be great parents to her.

Both teens looked up at her, shocked. "But I thought we settled that you were going to adopt her, Marcie?" asked Starr.

"Well, I think that she would be better in your care, because you both are such great people, and I don't doubt it that that Hope should be raised by the both you." Starr just hugged Marcie after tearing up. Cole just smiled, and said, "Thanks, Marcie."

"Hey, I think it's the right thing, besides, I'm going to be busy myself," Marcie said, touching her stomach. Starr saw that, and then said, "No way, you can't be."

Marcie nodded. "I am," she said smiling.

"She's what?" Cole asked completely confused. Starr and Marcie looked at him like he was stupid.

"She's pregnant, Cole," Starr said, laughing at her boyfriend's confusion.

"What, but I thought that you couldn't get pregnant?" asked Cole.

"I know. Michael and I were surprised when we found out as well," said Marcie.

"Well, I hope it does go good for you, Marcie," said Starr, and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, but don't you two have a little daughter you need to meet?"

"She's right," said Cole. "We better get moving."

"Yeah," said Starr, though a little down.

"What's wrong, Starr?" Marcie asked, noticing Starr feelings.

"Well, I'm really glad that Hope is still alive, but, I still do feel a little bad for Jess," confessed Starr.

"Because her baby died?" asked Marcie. Starr nodded.

Cole just walked to her, and said, "She probably will, but she'll have her family and friends there to help support her, and that includes you and me." Starr just smiled and kissed her boyfriend. They said good-bye to Marcie, as they headed over to Llanfair.

Jessica was really down, as she was packing Hope's stuff. She was feeling the same way: being glad that Starr and Cole's baby was alive, but was feeling sad that hers wasn't. She started to tear up a little when her daughter Bree came into the room.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Bree.

"Yeah, I am," said Jessica, wiping away the tears.

"But why do we have to give Chloe away? She yours, isn't she?" asked Bree.

Jessica kneeled to her daughter, and said, "No, she's not sweetie. That little one in there," she said, nodding over to the nursery, "isn't Chloe. That's your Cousin Starr's baby."

"But I want her to stay here," said Bree.

"Hey," Jessica said, pulling Bree into her arms, "I would want that too, but if I do that, Starr and Cole will be miserable, and we can't do that to them. You don't want to hurt them like that right?"

"It's still not fair," said Bree.

"Yeah, I know, but hey, at least she is still a relative of yours," Jessica reminded her.

"She is?" asked Bree.

"Yeah. She may not be your sister, but she is your cousin," said Jessica, "And I'm pretty sure Starr would let you see her."

"I hope. I love her," said Bree.

"I know," said Jessica. "I do too." She pulled Bree into a hug. "Hey, you want to help me?" Bree nodded, and started to get some of Hope's toys. It took a few minutes, and by the time they got done, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," called Viki, who was downstairs. She went to open the door. It was Starr and Cole.

"Hey, Starr," said Viki, and hugged her niece. "Hey, Cole," and he gave him a hug as well.

"Hey, Aunt Viki," said Starr.

"Hope should be ready soon. Jessica is getting her stuff ready," Viki informed them.

"Okay, I'm going to go help them," Starr said to them, and she headed upstairs. Starr though wanted to talk to her cousin alone for a little bit. Starr had been talking to Cole on the way about something, and Cole actually agreed with it. She saw her and Bree, and knocked on the doorframe to let them know she was there.

Jess turned around and saw her cousin. "Hey Starr," she said.

"Hey," Starr answered back. She couldn't move though, as Bree had just run up to her and hugged her legs. "Hello, Bree," she added.

"Are you going to take good care of her?" asked Bree. Starr knew that she was talking about Hope.

"Hey, don't worry," said Starr. "Hope is going to be real good care of."

"Promise?" Bree pressed on. Jessica and Starr laughed a little. "I promise. I'll take care of her like your mom has been. Bree smiled at Starr and hugged her, which Starr returned back.

"Hey, I need to talk to your mom. Can you give me a few minutes?" asked Starr. "You can go mess with Cole," she added teasingly, though she knew Cole would get her back for that.

"Yeah," said Bree, and she ran out to find Cole. Jessica just laughed and said, "You know Cole is going to get you back for that, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I know it won't be long," said Starr. The two though then got serious.

"Hey, I am really sorry about this," Starr continued on, but Jessica stopped her there.

"Starr, if anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I mean, I switched your healthy baby with mine, even though it was Bess who really did it," Jess said. She turned around and leaned on her bed. Starr went over to her cousin.

"Yeah, it was "Bess" who did it, and not "you", because you wouldn't do anything like that to your family," said Starr. Jess just smiled, and looked at Starr again, seeing so how much Starr had grown, even though she was still a kid herself. "Well, we might as well get this over with."

"Wait, Jessica. There is something I would like to ask you first, and I discussed it with Cole, and he thinks it's a good idea," said Starr.

"What is it?" asked Jessica.

"Would like to be Hope's godmother?" asked Starr.

_(A/N: Will Jessica accept being godmother? Stay tuned to find out in the last chapter.)_


	18. Chapter 17

Saved and Rejoined

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 17

"You want me to be her godmother?" asked Jessica, a little shocked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I and Cole talked about it, and we just thought that since you did raise her for the past few months, you would be excellent for it," Starr explained.

Jessica smiled while leaking a tear. "In that case, I would definitely be honored, Starr," said Jessica. Both cousins then hugged each other. That's when they heard Bree. M

"If she's her godmother, am I her godsister?" she asked. Both Starr and Jessica laughed and smiled at that comment.

Cole was waiting downstairs for them, though at the same time, thinking about how his life is really going to change now that they have Hope.

"You okay, Cole?" he heard distantly. Cole looked up and saw Starr's aunt, Viki, who was just walking in.

"Yeah, just thinking about how life is going to be different now, with Starr and me raising a little girl," said Cole.

"Well, it definitely is, with you and Starr being still pretty young," said Viki. "However though, I think you two will be able to pull it off."

"Are you sure?" asked Cole.

"Well, I know it will be hard for a while," Viki explained, "but with both your Starr's love for each other, and for your little girl, it will go pretty good. You two really will make good parents."

Cole smiled and thanked Viki for that, just as Jessica and Starr were coming down, with Hope in Starr's arms and Bree right beside her mother.

"Hey, she's all already to go," said Starr.

"She really looks beautiful there," Cole said, looking at Hope.

"Hey, you know what we need, a picture of you three," Jessica suggested.

"I say that's a wonderful idea," said Viki. "Let me just find my camera."

Cole and Starr were all for it, but Cole was looking at his daughter, couldn't believing that this was what he and Starr created.

"Hey, why don't you hold her, Cole?" Starr suggested.

"Are you sure, Starr?" asked Cole.

"Am I sure?" Starr repeated, laughing. "Cole, you're Hope's father. You deserve to hold her." Cole smiled, and nodded. Starr carefully handed Hope in Cole's arms, with Jessica showing him how to hold her.

"Wow, this is really…… awesome," said Cole. "Hey, I'm your father, little one. Hey!" Hope reached up and grabbed Cole's ear. Starr was giggling so much that she had to crouch a little.

"Oh you think this is funny? Because I'm pretty sure she got it from you," teased Cole.

"Oh I don't know about that," said Starr, smiling.

Jessica just laughed and said, "You two definitely fit each other perfectly, along with Hope." Starr and Cole both smiled at that.

"Ah. Here we are," said Viki. "I had to dig this camera out of the closet," she added while smiling.

Starr and Cole came together with Cole holding Hope and then Viki counted to three and took the picture. Once that was done, Viki and Jess went over to the young parents to show them it.

"That's definitely a good picture of the new family," said Jess.

"Yeah, well I think we need to get going," said Starr. "There's a whole bunch of others wanting to welcome this little one."

"I hope she will be okay," said Bree, who came from down the steps.

"Hey, don't worry, Bree," said Starr "She will be, because you helped her take care of her, and you should be proud of that." Bree just smiled. Starr, Cole, and Hope then took off, with promises that they will bring Hope by to visit.

Langston, Dorian, and Blair were setting up everything in Starr's room so she could take care of Hope. Marty was doing the same at the mansion with Nora and Markko in Cole's room.

"Looks like it's all set," said Langston.

"Yeah, now all we need is the newest Cramer woman," said Dorian.

"Yeah, but I don't think that Starr and Cole will let you spoil her that badly," said Blair. Dorian just rolled her eyes.

Just then they heard a car parking in the lot.

"That must be them," said Langston, and the three women headed out of the room, just in time to see Starr and Cole coming in, with Hope in Cole's arms.

"Oh my god," said Blair, putting her hand to her heart. "She's really adorable."

"She certainly is," said Starr. "You want to hold her, Mom?"

"I sure would," said Blair, and Starr handed Hope to her mom. "Aww. Aren't you the cutest thing ever?"

"I'm pretty sure she said to you when you were born, Starr," said Langston. Starr just side-slapped Langston; though smiled at that comment.

"Hey, where's my mom and Markko?" asked Cole.

"We're right here," said Marty, who came in the door with Markko following suit; the door wasn't closed. Markko went beside Langston, while Marty went over to where Starr and Cole were.

"We were making your room over at the mansion ready whenever Hope sleeps with you," said Markko, "along with Nora's help."

"Are you sure that's going to be all right?" asked Dorian.

"Aunt Dorian, its going to be okay," said Starr, who was taking Hope back in her arms. "Besides, she's going to have a really big family who really cares about her."

"You've got that right," said Cole, who his hands on Starr's shoulders. Starr turned quickly and pecked him on the lips and they both smiled at each other, as they welcomed Hope Chloe Thornhart to the family.

(_A/N: Hey guys. I am thinking of doing a sequel for this. Still thinking of a plot for it, but I'll let you know when I post it. Also, I'm thinking of doing a little one chapter fic with our couples. Hope to get them up soon. )_


End file.
